Tohru's Twins
by TrueTohru-Giggles
Summary: Akito forces Tohru to marry him. Tohru becomes pregnant with twins. Only one is cursed and they look nothing like Akito. How will everyone take the news? ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Finding Out The Truth 

Today was like every other day, except something bad was going to happen. Tohru was cooking dinner. Shigure was in his room writing his novel, Yuki was at the Base and Kyo was watching tv.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru says as all three men walk in the dinning room.

"Everything looks delicious, Miss Honda" Yuki says as he sits next to her, Kyo sits on the other side of Tohru.

"Yeah it does."

"Thank you very much." Tohru smiles at Kyo first, then Yuki,  
who smiles back at her.  
'I love you, Tohru,' Both Yuki and Kyo thought as they look at her.

"Tohru, I was told that Akito wanted to talk to you today. Did you go?" Shigure asked worried about Tohru. Tohru looks down at her hands sad. Kyo and Yuki looked at Tohru, surprised but they glared angrily at Shigure for making Tohru sad.

"Yes I did." Tohru said softly.

Yuki, Kyo and Shigure exchange worried glances. Tohru suddenly stands up and runs to her room crying.  
'They would be so sad if I told them.' She opens and closes her door and flops on the bed and starts sobbing.

(Downstairs)

Yuki and Kyo looked like they were going to kill Shigure.

"Why do you have to be so nosy! Now Miss Honda is upset!" Yuki half yelled.

"YOU DAMN DOG!" Kyo yelled.

"Maybe we should go see how she is?" Shigure said, scared of Yuki and Kyo hitting, again. Yuki and Kyo hit him on the head before leaving the room.

There was a knock at Tohru's door.

"Miss Honda?" Tohru tries to get rid of her tears as she walks to the door. She opens the door barely. Yuki opens the door slowly.

"Miss Honda, are you okay? Did Akito say something to make you upset?" Yuki asked as he walks in her room. At that, Tohru starts bawling again as she falls to the ground. Yuki gently helps her off the floor and puts her on the bed.

"I'm here if you want to talk." Yuki walked over to her desk and pulls a chair next to Tohru's bed and sits down. Tohru cries for the next 15 minutes, while Yuki comforts her.  
Kyo and Shigure are standing at the door, sad to see Tohru crying. Tohru finally tells them what she talked about with Akito.

"Akito told me to marry him and live at the main house all my life"  
Kyo, Yuki, Shigure were shocked. Tohru starts crying again.

"Akito also told me that he was planning this from the begninng." Yuki and Kyo were sad, because they both love Tohru very much, but haven't told her how they feel. And now they never will.

"When are you leaving? This house is going to be very sad when you leave." Shigure asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Friday after school." Tohru said staring at the ground.  
Yuki stands abrutly, knocking over the chair and walks out of Tohru's room and starts walking towards the secret base. Tohru looks at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yuki?" Tohru said as she follows him. It starts to rain. She finds him crying by the planted strawberries. She sits next to him.

"Remember when we planted these togethor?" She smiles at Yuki who stares at her while crying. She holds Yuki's hand with hers. She turns toward him and puts her other hand on his shoulder.

"I will always cherish the memories we had togethor." She smiles again. Yuki smiles back.

"Miss Honda, there is something I have been meaning to tell you."


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2: Leaving

"You can tell me anything, Yuki."

"I don't want you to leave us. I want you here with me. You showed me happiness and love. What I am trying to say is that I love you Miss Honda." Yuki looks at the ground while he says this. Tohru smiles and moves her hand from his shoulder to his face. He looks up at Tohru shocked. She leans in and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. Yuki returns the kiss. Yuki gently pushs her to the ground and makes her his forever.  
While they were getting ready to leave, Tohru stares at the ground.

"I love you too, Yuki. But Akito said that if I don't do what he wanted, he would hurt everyone I love. And I don't want anyone to suffer becouse of me. That's why I'm sorry." Tohru stands up and holds out her hand for Yuki. Yuki holds her hand all the way towards the house.

While tohru was asleep in her bed, Kyo opened her door and walked up to her. He sat down next to her. He gently touchs her cheek.  
"Why are you leaving me, Tohru?" He asked her expecting an answer.  
Tears start forming in his eyes as her stares at the beautiful angel sleeping. He leans in and gently gives her a kiss on the lips before leaving.

Friday

Tohru woke up and realized that today was her last day living with the Sohmas. She was crying when she changed into her school uniform. Tohru dried her eyes as she went downstairs to cook her last breakfast for the men she grew to love. When she walked in to the living room, there was food already on the table. She looked surprised when Yuki, Kyo and Shigure walked in.

"Oh Tohru." Shigure smiled at her.

"Did all of you make this?" Tohru asked. Everyone smiles at Tohru.

"Yes we did, Miss Honda." Yuki says as he sits down.

"The baka neko did nothing but make a big mess in the kitchen"  
Yuki and Kyo glared at each other.

"Please don't fight." Tohru says. Yuki and Kyo forgot that today was Tohru's last day.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Tohru smiled at them. All during breakfast,  
Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were talking about all the memories they had togethor.

"Remember when we all visited the lake house! It was so beautiful"  
Tohru smiles.  
"Or when we had such a great time at the hot springs?" Everyone smiles at Tohru.

Before they knew it, it was time for school.

"You don't want to be late." Shigure says.

Tohru, yuki and kyo head off to school, holding hands.

"Tohru!" Uo yelled. Uo and Hana were waiting for Tohru by the stairs.  
Tohru turned to Yuki and Kyo.  
"Do you think that I could og tell Uo and Hana what's happening alone"  
Yuki nods and smiles at Tohru. Tohru runs towards her friends. They looked very surprised. "What! And you're going?" Uo said. The bell for class rang. Tohru nodded, "Well for now, let's enjoy our time together." Tohru smiles as everyone heads towards their class. 'This is going to be a very sad day.' Everyone thought. Everyone but Tohru couldn't think about anything else. Uo and Hana said that they wanted to come by later.

When Tohru, Yuki, Kyo went home, they were surprised when everyone was waiting for Tohru.  
"Oh hello everyon," Tohru said "What are you doing here?" Everyone looked down sad, not even Momiji looked happy.  
"Shigure called everyone at home and told us what Akito wanted." Momiji said.

It seemed like a funarel in Shigure's house as Tohru packed up her stuff. Tohru tied to get everyone to smile but no one did. Everyone was there; Kisa, Momiji, Haru, Kagura was chasing Kyo around the house, Uo and Hana finally came, Hiro, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori and Ayame. Hatori,  
Shigure and Ayame were going to drive Tohru to the main house later. Everyone wanted to do something nice for Tohru before she left. Yuki,  
Kisa, Kagura made dinner, everyone planned on giving Tohru something to remember them by. When dinner was finished, Ayame wanted to go first.  
"Here princess!" Ayame and Tohru smiled at each other.  
She opened a long black box. There was a pretty light blue dress covered with sparkles. Tohru smiled again.  
"I love it Ayame!" Tohru gave Ayame a hug, but far enough away from his body. Yuki and Kyo looked jealous. Next was Shigure's which was a photo album filled with pictures of everyone and Tohru.  
"Thank you, Shigure. I love it very much"  
"Here sissy! Open mine next." "Okay" Tohru smiles at Kisa as she opens the box. It was a samll baby tiger with pink bows on it's ears. Everyone smiles at Kisa and Tohru.  
Kagura finally stopped chasing Kyo. He wanted to go next, but before he could hand Tohru his gift, Akito walked in and everyone's smiles diappeared. Akito looked around at everyone, some people didn't look at him( Kisa, Yuki, Kyo.  
"It's time to go, Tohru." He finally said. Tohru nodded and stood up.  
She went upstairs to get her things. Things downstairs were really really uncomfortable as Akito waited for Tohru. Everyone was cleaning up and putting the rest of Tohru's gifts in a big bag. They all remained silent.  
When Tohru came downstairs, everyone tried to look happy. Tohru smiled at everyone. SHe gave Kisa, Uo and Hana, Kagura big hugs. Kisa gave her her gifts.  
"Bye everyone." Tohru says as she followed AKito out the door to the car. They waited for Hatori to drive them back. Everyone watched the car disappear and then they went their seperate ways. 


	3. Chapter 3 Togethor Again

Chapter 3- Together again

A few months later, Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo got a wedding invitation to Akito's and Tohru's wedding.  
"I always thought that she would marry you, Yuki." Shigure said.  
"Do you plan on going?" Kyo asked Yuki and Shigure.  
"Well it says that we have to." Shigure responds.  
There was an awkard silence as they stared at the letter.  
"When is it?" Yuki finally asks. Shigure hands him the letter but it slips out of Yuki's fingers. Another letter was hidden behind the invitation.  
It says "Yuki". It was in Tohru's handwriting. Yuki picks it up and opens it. He read it out loud.  
Dear Yuki,  
I hope that you are happy with the new school year coming up. I missed you all alot. Have you still been plantins strawberries? How are Kyo and Shigure?  
I heard that Kyo and Kagura are finally dating! I am so happy for them! Can you believe it! It's out last year of high school! Mom's going to be so happy!  
Well tell everyone that I really miss them. And I hope that they come visit me sometime soon.

Love, Tohru.

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki smile at Tohru's letter. They are so happy to hear from her.  
"I wonder if Akito will let us write back." Shigure says as he heads for his office to work on his book. Yuki and Kyo get ready for school. Yuki remembers when Tohru kissed him before she left. Yuki smiles at the thought.  
'I wonder what she is thinking about right now?'

(scene change)

Tohru is asleep dreaming about how she used to live in Shigure's house. SHe hears a knock at the door and goes to answer it.  
"Oh, Akito, Hello." She said a little surprised.  
"Today is when you go back to school, but I don't want you to telling everyone about this." AKito said.  
"Yes, okay." HE leaves so that she could get ready for school. She was so happy that she was finally going to see her friends again. Akito made the school send her homework to the main house and made sure that she didn't leave or anyone allowed in to see her. Hatori drives Tohru to school.  
"Remember what Akito said, Tohru.' Tohru smiles at Hatori and gets out of the car.  
"I will pick you up after school"  
"Bye Hatori!" Tohru walks to her new classroom. She knocks on the door and everyone is shocked to see her. Espicelly, Uo, Hana, Kyo and Yuki. Tohru finds a seat at the back of class and sits down. The teacher continues the lesson. When lunch comes around Uo, Hana, Haru, Momiji, Yuki and Kyo find Tohru sitting by herself next to a water fountain. They walk over to her to say hello. Tohru notice them and tries to get away before they find out her secret. She walks away really fast and disappears. 


	4. it's a surprise

A little note: I want to thank everyone who is still reading my stories! It made me so happy to get such good reviews.(she pulls out a confetti poppper and blows into it and it pops, shooting out confetti everywhere.) All my reviewers gets a special cookie! To shattereddreams: In my story , Akito is a man. And I haven't read that far in the manga, so hope that i dont get anymore spoilers. To nightfall2525: yes she did, but since I'm sitll grossed out about him being a woman, i left that part out. But I like to laugh whenever he dies!That is so funny!( blows another popper and runs around laughing wildly)

So i hope that all of you kept on reading! Okay now on with the story.!

Chapter 4- It's a surprise!

"What the hell was that about!" Kyo says angrily.  
"It felt like Tohru was hiding something from us." Hana said.  
Everyone looked at her, questionly. They tried to follow where Tohru ran away. Tohru peaked from her hiding spot and saw them coming towards her again.  
'Oh no! I can't tell them just yet!' Again Tohru runs away looking for a hiding spot. But little did she know, Haru knew where she would hide next.  
"Hello, Tohru." haru said. This made Tohru jump five feet in the air. She turned around to see Haru. Then he saw what she was trying to hide.  
The others shortly arrived after Haru did. And thery saw what she was hiding too. She was three months pregnant!  
'Here is the girl I love with all my heart and she is with Akito's child!' It looked like Yuki was going to cry.  
"Tohru when were you planning on telling us?" Haru said.  
"Let's worry about that later. For now we should be happy that our Tohru is back!" Uo said. She gave Tohru a hug. So did Hana. The boys couldn't give her hugs because of the curse. So Tohru smiled at them.  
"Shall we all go eat?" Tohru said with a smile still on her face.  
'I am so happy that they didn't freak out'  
"Oh Yuki are you coming?" Tohru said. Yuki was just standing there from shock. Yuki noticed that everyone was following Tohru. He felt a little embarrased.  
"Yes, I'm Miss Honda." Tohru smiles at him and continues walking towards the water fountain she was at earlier. They started eating their lunch together. Yuki couldn't help but stare at Tohru's stomach. Tohru and everyone noticed Yuki and where he was looking.  
"Yuki? You can ask me any question that you want." Tohru said. Yuki looked at her and everyone staring at him and slightly blushed. Kyo knew that Yuki wasn't going to say anything.  
"Yuki wants to know, why did you leave with Akito and why are you marrying him?" Everyone looks at Tohru to hear her answer.  
"Well, he needs me right now. Because he is always so lonely. And well everyone needs love and happiness in their life." Tohru smiles. Everyone smiles with her. Yuki looks at her, his eyes are filled with lots of love.  
'That is what I always loved about you Tohru.'Yuki thought.

The school day was over for the day. Everyone waits for Tohru but she says,  
"Akito will probably be in the car and he told me not to tell anyone about the baby." Everyone sais that they understood and walked away. Tohru looked a little sad as her friends left. 'I wished that I could walk home with them again.' She thought as she walked out of the school sad but happy that she got to see her friends again. Akito was leaning on the car waiting fo rher. Tohru walked over. Akito opened the door for Tohru and she got in. And then they left. Everyone watched as Tohru smiled at Akito, how he opened the door and how they left. Yuki looked jealous.


End file.
